Recordações
by YoshiRK
Summary: Sentimentos nunca revelados, uma amizade antiga, talvez balançada, mas que sempre continuou ali. O tempo pode passar só que algumas coisas levam seu próprio tempo para serem resolvidas. E o destino fez questão de ajudar dessa vez. / AU, Padackles.
1. Chapter 1

_Sinopse: Sentimentos nunca revelados, uma amizade antiga, talvez balançada, mas que sempre continuou ali. O tempo pode passar só que algumas coisas levam seu próprio tempo para serem resolvidas. E o destino fez questão de ajudar dessa vez._

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

Era uma tarde de domingo, o dia era quente, perfeito para ficar no lago da cidade. Os dois estavam sentados nas cadeiras que levaram, haviam acabado de sair da água, sem camisa e apenas com bermudas seus corpos ainda estavam molhados. Havia uma caixa de gelo com algumas cervejas e um violão. Apesar de ser domingo e o dia estar quente, o lugar estava completamente vazio, parecia que era particular, só deles.

_"A heaven, a gateway, a hope_  
><em>Just like the feeling inside, it's no joke<em>  
><em>And though it hurts me to treat you this way<em>  
><em>Betrayed by words, I'd never heard, too hard to say"<em>

_"Céu, um caminho, uma esperança_  
><em>É exatamente como me sinto, não é piada<em>  
><em>E ainda que isso me machuque, por tratá-lo assim.<em>  
><em>Traído por minhas palavras, nunca prestei atenção. Também, é difícil dizer"<em>

E no meio da conversa que se prolongava com vários assuntos, Jensen tocava o violão, e volta e meia cantava também. Se dependesse de Jared, o mundo poderia parar naquele domingo. Estava tudo perfeito. Tudo ficava melhor quando estava com o loiro. Só não conseguia explicar o por quê. Era tudo muito novo, aqueles sentimentos, toda a animação pelo fim do ensino médio, parecia que sua vida começaria agora. E apesar da ansiedade pelo mundo novo que seria fora daquela pequena cidade, também tinha um grande receio com isso. Como seria sua vida dali em diante?

_"Each way I turn, I know I'll always try_  
><em>To break this circle that's been placed around me<em>  
><em>From time to time, I find I've lost some need<em>  
><em>That was urgent to myself, I do believe"<em>

_"Toda direção que tomo, eu sei sempre tento voltar_  
><em>quebrando esses círculos que estão ao meu redor<em>  
><em>durante tempos eu achava que nunca me perderia<em>  
><em>Isso era importante pra mim eu acreditava"<em>

Mas a única coisa que realmente o incomodava era o fato de ainda não ter falado para Jensen como se sentia. Não sobre o fim do colégio, ou sobre qual faculdade fazer, mas sobre sentia pelo loiro. Conhecia Jensen desde o dia que se mudou para aquela pequena cidade do Texas. Logo no primeiro dia de aula o loiro, muito extrovertido, fora se apresentar. Desde aquele dia, Jared criou essa admiração por ele. Não demorou para que se tornassem amigos. Apesar de Jensen ter muitos amigos, ele e Jared ficaram bem íntimos, talvez fosse pelo fato que Jensen também não era daquela cidade, ou pelo gosto musical excêntrico que dos dois tinham, ou até mesmo pela empolgação que tinham quando estavam juntos, aquela sensação de que podiam fazer tudo que desejassem.

_"And I've never seen anyone quite like you before_  
><em>No, I've never met anyone quite like you before<em>  
><em>Bolts from above hit the people down below<em>  
><em>People in this world, we have no place to go"<em>

_"E eu nunca conheci ninguém como você_  
><em>Não, eu nunca conheci ninguém como você<em>

_Raios dos céus atingem pessoas lá em baixo_

_Pessoas nesse mundo não tem para onde ir"_

Qual seria a reação do loiro? Se Jared contasse tudo que sentia, aquela amizade continuaria? Seria a base para algo mais intenso, mais forte, entre os dois? Ou seria o fim daquelas tardes juntos? Havia muitas possibilidades. Claro que tudo parece muito pior quando se é um garoto de 18 anos, mas, não conseguia prever a reação do cara que mais gostava no mundo. Ele conhecia Jensen, sim, sabia que o loiro nunca abandonaria um amigo, mas as circunstâncias ali eram outras. E agora ele não consegui tirar os olhos de Jensen que ficava ainda mais bonito com aquela luz do sol, que começava a se por, iluminando seu rosto, enquanto cantava com os olhos fechados. Era até difícil de pensar com aquela visão. A boca do loiro se mexendo, a língua que insistia em molhar os lábios vez ou outra, tudo era uma tentação sem fim para o moreno.

Jared ainda não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas era o momento para fazer aquilo. Não conseguiria mais adiar, levantou de sua cadeira, e de ajoelhou ao lado de Jensen, que ainda tinha os olhos fechados enquanto tocava. O que seu corpo pedia era que tocasse o loiro, que o agarrasse ali mesmo, só queria poder sentir a pele, o contato, o calor.

_"Up, down, turn around_  
><em>Please don't let me hit the ground<em>  
><em>Tonight I think I'll walk alone<em>  
><em>I'll find my soul as I go home"<em>

_"Pra cima, pra baixo, girando_  
><em>Por favor, não me deixe atingir o chão.<em>  
><em>Essa noite eu pensei em caminhar só,<em>  
><em>encontrar minha alma, ao voltar pra casa"<em>

- Jen?

- Que foi Jay? – seus olhos permaneciam fechados.

- Eu... Eu gosto de você, cara. – o nervosismo o consumia por inteiro, seu coração podia parar a qualquer momento.

O loiro riu. – Eu também gosto de você Jay.

Jared não conseguia mais falar, não conseguiria explicar ao loiro a forma como ele gostava. Não sairia mais nenhuma palavra de sua boca. Só havia uma forma de demonstrar tudo que sentia. Aproximou-se devagar, Jensen ainda tinha os olhos fechados, o que deu tempo a Jared para notar as sardas que só completavam o rosto do loiro. Podia sentir todo seu corpo ferver só pela proximidade que estava do loiro. Mas precisava de coragem para fazer aquilo. Respirou fundo e selou os lábios do loiro.

A brisa soprava fria, o céu já estava escurecendo. O beijo durou algum tempo até Jensen empurrar o moreno. O olhar de ambos era de surpresa. Jensen estava confuso, Jared também. Jensen olhou ao redor, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Vestiu sua camisa, e por uma última vez olhou para o moreno, que permanecia no chão. Sem reação. Apenas encarando o loiro. Fez menção de que ia falar algo, mas apenas se virou e correu, foi embora. E Jared que tinha os olhos marejados apenas terminou de deitar, encarando as primeiras estrelas aparecerem. Confirmou o pior de seus temores, Jensen não gostava dele da mesma forma. E agora estava tudo perdido, não havia como voltar atrás. Não conseguiria mais falar com o loiro, nunca mais. E ali deitado perto do lago sem ninguém por perto ele se permitiu chorar.

_"And I've never seen anyone quite like you before_  
><em>No, I've never met anyone quite like you before<em>

_Bolts from above hit the people down below_  
><em>People in this world, we have no place to go<em>

_Oh, it's the last time"_

_"E eu nunca conheci ninguém como você_  
><em>Não, eu nunca conheci ninguém como você<em>

_Raios dos céus atingem pessoas lá em baixo_  
><em>Pessoas nesse mundo não tem para onde ir<em>

_Oh, essa é a última vez"_

**Continua**_. _

* * *

><p>NA: _Não é bem um primeiro capítulo, isto basicamente explica o inicio da história, melhor dizendo da separação. Já pessoa desculpas por possíveis erros de tradução kk E se alguém se interessar a música é Temptation da banda New Order. Falando do capítulo, espero que alguém goste, eu fiquei bem animado escrevendo isso kk eu tive ótimas ideias escrevendo, mas como comentários são importantes e eu peço a todos que comentem, eu aceito sugestões de que fim terá tudo isso kkk Sério não deixe de dar sua opinião. Então é isso, já falei demais..._

_Obrigado a quem ler_ ^^/


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 **

Jared teve uma manhã de quarta comum, acordou às sete como de costume para sua caminhada matinal, tomou seu café e depois tomou seu banho. Colocou um de seus ternos e foi trabalhar. No centro da cidade de New York em um grande prédio ficava a central de uma grande produtora musical conhecida mundialmente, Royal Entertainment Studios. Jared era um dos advogados que cuidava de contratos e também de parte da burocracia da produtora.

O dono da empresa era Mark Sheppard, que apesar de sério e de sua pose de "rei dos negócios" por possuir uma das maiores produtoras musicais do mundo, era um homem bastante simpático e muito bom com seus funcionários. Mark que começou sua empresa sozinho sempre teve um gosto afinado por música, o que ele tocava virava ouro. Graças a isso todos os dias haviam pilhas de CDs, de bandas e cantores querendo uma chance. Lógico haviam muitos "caça talentos", mas a decisão cabia totalmente a Sheppard.

Jared entrou para a produtora de Mark, após fazer um estágio na empresa na época de seu mestrado alguns anos atrás. E apesar do relacionamento profissional com o chefe, com o passar do tempo eles criaram uma amizade, o moreno até cuidava de casos pessoais de Mark. Sua vida não podia ser melhor profissionalmente. Tinha um emprego estável, estava feliz com ele, trabalhava com o que sempre sonhou ser um advogado respeitado. Além do mais morava em seu próprio apartamento em uma área nobre de NY. Tudo perfeito, se não fosse por sua vida amorosa.

Se é que podia dizer que havia uma vida amorosa. Jared nunca teve sorte no amor. Todos com quem se relacionou, nunca chegou a sentir aquela emoção da qual se lembrava, do seu primeiro amor. Claro que não se deve usar um amor juvenil como exemplo para comparação, mas ninguém no mundo havia o feito sentir as coisas que aquele garoto do Texas um dia o proporcionou. Não houve um relacionamento, fora tudo platônico por assim dizer, mas a forma como Jared se sentia, aquilo nunca mais aconteceu.

O moreno chegou em seu carro, estacionou e subiu para sua sala, sua secretária Katie o aguardava com alguns papeis e seu café. Além de secretária, era também sua amiga, Jared sempre fora tímido e isso era algo que continuava por isso seus poucos amigos eram sempre do seu meio de convívio.

- Bom dia Jared, aqui estão os papéis para o contrato dessa nova cantora, e também tem algumas cláusulas que o Sheppard pediu para que você revisasse antes de passar para ele novamente. – a loira dizia enquanto o entregava os papéis e o seguia até sua sala. – E também chegou essa carta para você.

- Uma carta? – ela o entregou o envelope.

- Como você mudou de apartamento eu imagino que tenham preferido mandar para seu trabalho. Enfim, isso é tudo, qualquer coisa sabe onde me achar. – a loira riu e depois saiu da sala.

- Que estranho isso é do meu antigo colégio. – o moreno sentou-se em sua poltrona, enquanto olhava o verso do envelope, quando o abriu veio a surpresa. – Uma reunião de classe?

_"Caro Jared T. Padalecki,_

_Sua turma de 2004, irá se reunir nos dias 19 e 20, de julho de 2014, para uma confraternização de 10 anos. Você está convidado a comparecer novamente a Brackett High School, em Brackettville para rever seus antigos amigos e professores. Fazem dez anos desde sua graduação. Contamos com você._

_Att. A direção."_

Fazia dez anos de sua graduação, o tempo realmente voa, e fazia também dez anos desde que ele saiu do Texas. Mudou-se quando entrou na faculdade e desde então nunca mais havia voltado. Seus pais já não moravam em Brackettville e não havia mais nada que o fizesse voltar lá. Até agora. Não tinha certeza se iria, não era como se fosse rever seus melhores amigos. O ensino médio pode ser algo bem ruim para caras tímidos como ele, e ele não tinha feito grandes amigos no ensino médio, exceto um. Um que por ironia do destino não via há dez anos, que nem sabia como estava atualmente.

O moreno pegou o telefone em sua mesa, e pediu que Katie, passasse a ligação para um dos caça talentos da empresa. Seu amigo Collins.

- Hey Mish, você quer almoçar comigo hoje?

- Bom dia Jay, alguma ocasião importante?

- Nada demais, eu só queria conversar um pouco com você. – ele dizia enquanto olhava para carta em sua mão, e milhões de pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça.

- Combinado então, nos vemos na hora do almoço.

- Até mais Mish.

O moreno desligou e continuou ali sentado, estático, são sabia ao certo o que fazer, precisava conversar com Misha, pedir a opinião do amigo. Jared conheceu Misha assim que entrou na empresa pela primeira vez em seu estágio. Para chegar ao seu cargo atual, Jared teve que passar por vários departamentos antes. Graças a isso conheceu Misha, não demorou muito até virarem amigos, já que Misha tinha todo esse jeito extrovertido e brincalhão. Era o cara mais legal daquela empresa e era um amigo para todas as horas.

As horas passaram de certa forma devagar, não conseguia se concentrar direito era muita coisa em sua cabeça. Sabia que não seria um dia produtivo. Mas torcia que tudo passasse depois da conversa com seu amigo no almoço. Quando deu a hora o moreno seguiu até o estacionamento onde viu Misha encostado em seu carro mexendo em algo no celular, como sempre. Além de ser um dos vícios do amigo, era também a forma como ele encontrava diversos "novos prodígios". Seguiram até um restaurante perto da empresa, já que não tinham muito tempo.

- Então Jay, qual o problema? – o moreno de olhos azuis perguntou assim que se sentaram.

- Bom, estava tudo normal hoje, até eu receber isso. – Jared entregou a carta ao amigo.

- Uma reunião de turma de dez anos? – riu. - Não vejo problema nisso Jared.

- Misha você se lembra de toda aquela história que te contei? De quando meu pai por conta do trabalho teve que se mudar pra uma pequena cidade do Texas?

- Sim, e daí? – Misha ainda não entendia qual o problema de uma simples reunião de turma.

- E daí Misha, que ele vai estar lá.

- Ele? – Pensou por um momento até se lembrar de toda a história que Jared havia o contado. – Ah, o seu antigo ''crush''.

- Não brinca com isso Mish. – o moreno estava mesmo preocupado, não sabia se queria encontrar novamente com Jensen. Na verdade, ele queria sim. Só temia pela reação do loiro. Lembrou-se da última vez em que se viram, no lago... Aquele dia havia sido um dos melhores que tinha tido com Jensen, até estragar tudo com o beijo. Depois que o loiro o deixou e Jared criou forças pra ir para casa eles nunca mais se viram. A formatura ainda não havia acontecido, mas o moreno não agüentaria encarar o loiro novamente. Então na segunda mesmo, ele arrumou suas coisas e já foi Boston onde havia passado em uma faculdade. E nunca mais teve noticias de Jensen.

- Jay isso foi há muito tempo, ok? Você era um garoto, e eu aposto que o tal cara, como era mesmo... Jason?

- Jensen. – ele o corrigiu.

- Que seja aposto que ele nem se lembra disso. Foi só um beijo Jay, a coisa mais normal do mundo. – apesar do jeito, Misha queria ajudar o moreno a não se preocupar tanto com aquilo.

- Não foi só um beijo Misha, eu realmente gostava do Jensen. – já tinha o semblante triste. – Eu gostava dele, e gostava da amizade, se eu pudesse voltar atrás eu nunca teria feito aquilo.

- Jay eu sei que você está solteiro, mas, você ainda sente algo por ele?

- Eu não sei, sempre tem alguma coisa que me lembra ele, alguma música, mas dessa vez é diferente, eu tenho a oportunidade de vê-lo novamente. E eu não sei o que fazer.

- Ok cara, primeiro que não é certeza de que ele vai estar lá. E... Pra ser sincero Jay, eu não sei se alimentar essa coisa é o certo.

- Então acha que não devo ir? – o moreno não estava seguro disto.

- Não, pelo contrário, acho que você deve sim, deve ir e se possível ainda conversar com o Jason.

- Jensen!

- Que seja Jay. – eles riram. – Mas assim talvez você resolva sua vida amorosa, agora depois decidimos os detalhes dessa nossa viagem, agora nos vamos comer. – ele pegou o cardápio.

- Como assim nossa viagem?

- Você acha mesmo que vai ir sozinho? Primeiro você decide se é isso mesmo que quer, afinal hoje ainda é dia 9, faltam dez dias, e se quiser ir eu vou com você, sabe, para suporte. – brincou. – Vamos sair de férias no dia 16 então não vai ser problema.

- Obrigado Mish, você não precisava fazer isso por mim. – estava realmente feliz com a atitude do amigo, realmente Misha era pra qualquer hora.

- Amigos são pra essas horas Padalecki, você sabe ajudar nos momentos difíceis, sair para festas, e ajudar na reunião de dez anos de uma escola no interior do Texas. – os dois riram.

O almoço foi rápido, mas bem animador Misha conseguiu tranqüilizar o moreno, e mesmo que não tivesse certeza se iria aquela reunião, era bom saber que alguém te apoiava em qualquer decisão. E essa ajuda de Misha veio bem, pois ele lhe dava forças pra fazer o que fosse preciso. Jared ficava mais confiante na presença do amigo. O resto do dia correu bem, e ele conseguiu organizar todos os papeis para seu chefe, que no fim da tarde teve uma breve reunião com Jared, e depois de revisar o contrato junto do moreno, aprovou o trabalho e enviou os papeis para a nova contratada da empresa.

Jared seguiu para casa depois de se despedir de Katie e Misha. Por mais que estivesse mais tranqüilo quanto a toda aquela situação, não deixou de pensar em Jensen, como ele estaria hoje em dia? O que ele teria feito da vida? Estaria casado? Com filhos? Eram muitas perguntas, e isso só assustava Jared ainda mais. Por mais que ele e Jensen não fossem ter nada, pelo menos torcia para que reatassem a amizade, porém não conseguiria fazer isso se o loiro estivesse casado. Mesmo depois desses dez anos, Jared podia sentir o gosto daquele beijo no fim de tarde do domingo. Um beijo rápido que marcou pra sempre sua vida.

Sua curiosidade era imensa para deixá-lo dormir cedo, depois de jantar e tomar um longo banho de banheira. Jared estava sentado em sua cama com o notebook em seu colo. Decidiu que procuraria algo a respeito de Jensen, para ter pelo menos alguma noção do que esperar. Talvez descobrisse algo que o impedisse de remexer nesse passado. Foi até o Google e procurou por Jensen Ackles. Não achou tanta coisa como esperado, a maioria nem eram sobre o ''seu'' Jensen. Mas uma coisa chamou sua atenção, um vídeo. Era um vídeo sobre um homem cantando em um Bar. Jared então clicou no vídeo e logo que o homem começou a cantar, todo seu corpo se arrepiou. Aquela voz. Por mais que estivesse mais grossa por causa do tempo. Aquela voz era de Jensen.

_"I, I wish I could swim_  
><em>Like dolphins, like dolphins can swim<em>  
><em>Though nothing, nothing will keep us together<em>  
><em>We can beat them forever and ever<em>

_Oh we can be heroes_  
><em>Just for one day"<em>

_"Eu, eu gostaria que eu pudesse nadar_  
><em>Como os golfinhos, como os golfinhos podem nadar<em>  
><em>Embora nada, nada vai nos manter juntos<em>  
><em>Nós podemos vencê-los, para todo o sempre<em>

_Oh, nós podemos ser heróis_  
><em>Apenas por um dia"<em>

A qualidade do vídeo não era das melhores, era uma gravação de telefone, e por ser um bar a iluminação não ajudava, então era difícil ver o loiro claramente. Não conseguia focar para saber como ele estava. Tudo o que conseguia era ouvir a voz do loiro enquanto ele tocava o violão e cantava.

_"I, I can remember_  
><em>Standing by wall<em>  
><em>And the guns shot above our heads<em>  
><em>And we kissed, as though nothing could fall<em>  
><em>And the shame was on the other side<em>  
><em>Oh, we can beat them forever and ever<em>  
><em>Then we could be heroes, just for one day"<em>

_"Eu, eu me lembro_  
><em>De pé, junto à parede<em>  
><em>E as armas, disparou acima de nossas cabeças<em>  
><em>E nós nos beijamos, como se nada pudesse cair<em>  
><em>E a vergonha, estava do outro lado<em>  
><em>Oh nós podemos vencê-los, para todo o sempre<em>  
><em>Então poderíamos ser heróis, apenas por um dia"<em>

Depois de anos, sem ter qualquer notícia de Jensen, poder ouvi-lo cantar, mesmo que por um vídeo, era a melhor coisa do mundo. Ele repetiu o vídeo, de novo e de novo. Não se cansava de ouvir a voz do loiro, e não podia negar que aquilo lhe preenchia de uma forma única. E mais uma vez ele sentiu que podia ficar ali pra sempre. Só ouvindo aquela voz. E assim ele acabou caindo no sono. Enquanto o loiro cantava pra ele.

_"We can be heroes_  
><em>Just for one day"<em>

_"Nós podemos ser heróis_  
><em>Só por um dia"<em>

* * *

><p><em>NA: E aqui está o primeiro capítulo da fic. Bom como vocês puderam ver foi um POV do Jared somente. Então o próximo vai ser um capítulo só do Jensen. Mais uma vez quero pedir desculpas por qualquer erro de tradução, e a musica é Heroes do David Bowie. Espero que gostem, não deixem de deixar seu comentário, por favor, isso motiva viu kk E é isso, até o próximo capítulo ^^/_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2 -**

O loiro não sabia o que pensar depois de ler aquele "convite" para reunião de sua antiga turma do colégio. Era sempre muito estranho pensar no passado, muito confuso. Sua infância havia sido boa, não podia reclamar, mas quando foi morar em Brackettville se sentiu muito preso naquele lugar atrasado.

Jensen nasceu em Dallas, que nem se comparava a essa pequena cidade. Porém o que realmente marcou sua vida em Brackettville foi conhecer aquele garoto. Conheceram-se no início do ensino médio, e durante todo o colegial passaram por muitas coisas juntos. Jared era uma ótima companhia já que sempre dava incentivo ao loiro. Ainda se lembrava da forma admirada que Jared sempre o olhou. Repreendeu-se por se lembrar disso, não fazia mais diferença pensar nisso. Ele e o moreno já não eram mais íntimos, não eram amigos e nada. Mas então por que esse nervosismo ao pensar em Jared? Logo foi tirado dos seus pensamentos pela voz familiar.

- Bom dia Jen, acordou cedo. – o moreno disse.

- Oi Tom, eu preparei o café hoje. – sorriu. – Então tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo, você está bem? Pareceu que estava bem distraído.

- Eu recebi essa carta hoje. – ele mostrou o papel. – uma reunião de dez anos da minha turma do colégio.

- Que coisa mais brega. Mas porque essa cara? Por acaso está com medo de encontrar uma antiga namoradinha? –Tom brincou.

- É. Quase isso. De qualquer forma eu não pretendo ir nessa coisa idiota.

- Por que não? Eu estava brincando cara, isso pode ser bom, além do mais você aproveita e visita seus pais.

Os pais de Jensen continuaram em Brackettville, não se acostumariam com a agitação de uma grande cidade novamente. Fora a segurança de uma cidade do interior. Brackettville não era tão ruim assim. A cidade em si tinha seu charme, era acolhedora, mesmo sendo uma cidade pequena atraia alguns turistas que iam acampar na floresta que cercava a cidade. Sem contar com o lago, que podia encantar a qualquer. Jensen realmente gostava da tranqüilidade daquela cidade, o único problema era que ela não oferecia nenhuma estrutura para que ele realizasse seu sonho.

Uma das coisas que o loiro mais queria no mundo era se tornar um cantor consagrado. Desde pequeno gostou de cantar, e quando ganhou seu primeiro violão sabia que queria aquilo pra vida dele. Nunca se imaginou vestindo um terno e trabalhando em um escritório. Não, ele era um cara dos palcos. Gostava de entreter as pessoas. Gostava de olhar a emoção que elas expressavam enquanto ele cantava. E Brackettville, que possuía no máximo dois Pubs não tinha como conseguir algum reconhecimento. Por isso, um tempo depois de se formar ele voltou para Dallas onde conseguia se apresentar bares, pubs, e alguns restaurantes.

Jensen sempre cantava com seu violão. Para ele a musica acústica tinha todo aquele poder de tocar as pessoas. Mas não se fixou em Dallas, várias vezes ao ano o loiro partia em viagens de carro pelo país parando em cidades para se apresentar na esperança de algum dia a sorte lhe sorrir e ele conseguir algum bom contrato com alguma produtora. A vida de um cantor em começo de carreira não é fácil, a disputa é enorme, são várias pessoas que possuem o mesmo sonho que ele. E como não tem um público garantido, Jensen muitas vezes é obrigado a se apresentar pelo valor que o dono do local se dispõe a pagar. E essas pessoas não costumam se generosas.

- Jensen? – o moreno passou a mão frente ao rosto do loiro. – Você está muito pensativo hoje, será que sai uma música disto?

- Não enche Tom, sabe que para compor não é só pensar em um assunto, precisa de alguma inspiração. Além do mais faz tempo que não escrevo nada novo.

- Ok, e por que você não quer ir à sua reunião de turma? – Tom não o deixaria em paz até saber as razões do loiro não querer ir até lá.

- É complicado Tom, além do mais essas reuniões não tem nada de amigável. É uma competição para ver quem se deu melhor na vida. - disse enquanto levava seu copo para a pia. Sabia que Tom não descansaria até entender o problema com esta reunião e preferia que o assunto acabasse ali. Os dois eram amigos há anos. Conheceram-se em Dallas, quando Jensen se apresentava em um bar universitário, Tom estava lá com alguns amigos e acabaram bebendo juntos no fim da noite. Depois disso se aproximaram, tinham muito em comum. E como estavam numa situação parecida resolveram morar juntos, era muito mais fácil para pagar as contas assim.

- Ok, se você diz. Mas eu ainda acho que seria legal. Imagina só reencontrar a galera. – Tom estava tentando o animar, se o motivo era por Jensen não achar que estava dando certo seus planos como cantor, faria de tudo para motivar o amigo. Afinal Tom podia apostar que um dia o sonho do loiro se realizaria. – E por falar em dar certo na vida, o seu vídeo que eu postei na internet está dando super certo. Está com muitas visualizações, acho que devíamos continuar com isso.

- E você acha mesmo que isso pode dar certo?

- Mas é claro, muitas empresas hoje em dia tem pessoas procurando por talentos só pela internet. Muitos cantores começaram assim.

- Eu não sei, ainda prefiro ser descoberto da antiga maneira. – brincou.

- Bom você que sabe. Eu vou pra aula agora, e pensa melhor nessa história da reunião. Imagina que a maioria nem deve ter saído de lá, tem coisa pior do que isso? – gargalhou enquanto saia do apartamento.

Jensen nunca contou para Tom muitos detalhes de seu passado. E isso incluía o Jared. Não saberia como explicar tudo que acontecera entre os dois, se nem mesmo ele entendia direito. No final foi cada um para um lado. E o ultimo encontro deles, bem, o beijo. Como você explica que seu antigo melhor amigo te beijou? Jensen nunca havia se envolvido com um homem e nunca sentiu vontade alguma, mas quanto a Jared, era diferente. Os dois eram amigos, mas a forma como o loiro se sentiu com o beijo, foi algo completamente diferente de amizade. O loiro não conseguia mentir, sabia que com o passar do tempo a amizade dos dois foi tomando um rumo diferente. No começo era tudo normal, eles saiam com outros colegas de turma, ficavam com algumas garotas, mas depois foram criando um vinculo íntimo entre eles. Os dois começaram a passar mais tempo juntos, sozinhos. E por mais que na época isso não ficasse tão claro, havia um clima diferente nisso.

Mas Jensen não queria pensar nisso, afinal Jared fora o único homem que ele beijou. E sinceramente seria algo que não iria se repetir. Todos os relacionamentos do loiro foram com mulheres e apesar de nunca ter tido nada muito sério, nunca ficou insatisfeito. O único problema é que nenhuma delas o completava. Sempre faltava algo, que ele não sabia explicar. Desde a época do colégio, quando começou a sair com garotas ele nunca chegou a se sentir apaixonado por alguma delas. Talvez não houvesse encontrado a pessoa certa ainda.

Todas essas lembranças o fez pensar ainda mais em Jared. Como ele estaria? Jensen nunca se esqueceu do moreno, nem conseguiria. Os dois foram melhores amigos, talvez até mais do que isso. E no fim, não teve sequer uma despedida. Sabia que tinha culpa pela forma que abandonou Jared no lago, mas o moreno sequer esperou e se mudou. Havia se arrependido? Estava co vergonha? Medo? Na época o loiro havia ficado realmente surpreso com aquele beijo. Não esperava que acontecesse algo assim. Pelo menos não imaginava Jared fazendo isso. Nunca ficou com raiva do moreno, sua raiva maior era consigo mesmo, por fugir depois do beijo. Ele sim estava assustado. Não podia mentir, ele demorou a reagir porque gostou daquilo. E isso o assustava. Na época aquilo parecia errado. Com o tempo ele se martirizava por ter deixado Jared sem alguma explicação. E mais do que isso, deveria ter conversado com o moreno. Mas não teve esta coragem antes, e agora era tarde demais. Tudo isso havia ficado no passado e não tinha motivo para remexer nesta historia.

O dia passou sem nada muito agitado. Já passava das oito e Jensen já estava arrumado, se apresentaria em um pub hoje. O nome do lugar era Hoop & Grape, ficava em uma área bastante movimentada da cidade, uma avenida com vários pubs e restaurantes. O loiro fazia questão de chegar mais cedo para que não ocorresse imprevistos. Devia começar a se apresentar às nove. O lugar que já começava a ser aberto, apesar de aconchegante era bem espaçoso com várias mesas e um grande bar. No fundo do pub ficava o palco. Nessa noite não haveria uma banda, seria apenas Jensen e seu violão. Já estava acostumado a se apresentar assim e nunca decepcionava ninguém, seu show era completo. Terminou de arrumar suas coisas no palco, quando a dona do lugar chegou.

- Tudo pronto Jensen? – perguntou a mulher.

- Claro senhora Mayer, eu já posso começar.

- Não precisa de tanta formalidade querido. – ela riu. – espere até que o movimento aumente e então você começa ok?

- Certo senhora... Certo Felícia. – Felícia Mayer era uma senhora de pouco mais de cinqüenta anos, descendente de irlandeses ela cuidava do pub que uma vez fora de seu pai. Jensen já se apresentava ali há algum tempo. Como a mulher havia gostado dele, e os clientes também, acabava sempre sendo convidado a voltar. Esperou com que os clientes fossem chegando e depois de algum tempo começou a se apresentar.

_"I walked across an empty land_  
><em>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<em>  
><em>I felt the earth beneath my feet<em>  
><em>Sat by the river and it made me complete"<em>

_"Atravessei uma terra vazia_  
><em>Eu conhecia o caminho como a palma da minha mão<em>  
><em>Eu senti a terra sob meus pés<em>  
><em>Sentei-me junto ao rio e ele me completou"<em>

_"Oh! Simple thing where have you gone?_  
><em>I'm getting tired and I need someone to rely on<em>  
><em>I came across a fallen tree<em>  
><em>I felt the branches of it looking at me<em>  
><em>Is this the place we used to love?<em>  
><em>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?"<em>

_"Oh! Coisa simples, aonde você foi?_  
><em>Eu estou ficando cansado e preciso de alguém em quem confiar<em>  
><em>Me deparei com uma árvore caída<em>  
><em>Eu senti os galhos dela olhando para mim<em>  
><em>É este o lugar que costumávamos amar?<em>  
><em>É este o lugar com que tenho sonhado?"<em>

E enquanto cantava, encarava as pessoas sentadas em suas mesas. Alguns conversavam outros atentos prestavam atenção e sentiam a música. Como Jared costumava fazer. Foi inevitável não pensar no moreno. Ele era o maior incentivador. E agora, Jensen se lembrava da primeira vez em que cantou para o moreno. Estavam nas férias de verão do primeiro ano acampando perto daquele mesmo lago. Logo na primeira noite, fizeram um fogueira, e depois de muita insistência por parte do moreno, Jensen foi vencido e começou a cantar.

Sua vida inteira gostou de música, e cantar sempre o acalmou. E naquele momento só o moreno o ouvindo, prestando atenção a cada detalhe. A cada nota no violão, a cada verso cantado. Foi a primeira vez que viu aquela admiração nos olhos de Jared. Nunca havia parado para pensar nesse dia, parecia só um dia normal. Mas agora, conseguia ver como realmente tinha sido algo especial. E encarando as pessoas do pub, o loiro sentia aquele aperto no coração. Algum dia alguém olharia para ele novamente como Jared fez um dia?

_"Oh! Simple thing where have you gone?_  
><em>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>  
><em>And if you have a minute why don't we go<em>  
><em>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em>This could be the end of everything<em>  
><em>So why don't we go<em>  
><em>Somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em>Somewhere only we know"<em>

_"Oh! Coisa simples, aonde você foi?_  
><em>Eu estou ficando velho e preciso de algo em que confiar<em>  
><em>E se você tiver um minuto por que nós não vamos<em>  
><em>Falar sobre isso num lugar que só nós conhecemos?<em>  
><em>Isso poderia ser o final de tudo<em>  
><em>Então por que nós não vamos<em>  
><em>Para algum lugar que só nós conhecemos?<em>  
><em>Algum lugar que só nós conhecemos"<em>

Continua...

* * *

><p>NA: Somewhere Only We Know by Keane.

E agora começa tudo...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Já havia se passado uma semana desde que Jared recebeu o convite. E depois de conversar muito com Misha ele resolveu que iria até esta reunião. Os dois haviam acabado de entrar de férias. Na verdade, um breve recesso, teriam uma folga de 15 dias. No começo de agosto voltariam ao trabalho.

Jared estava sentado no sofá de sua sala enquanto verificava com seu notebook algumas agências aéreas em busca de passagem para Dallas para sexta feira. Era quarta feira e o moreno estava receoso de ter deixado para encima da hora e no final não conseguir ir para o Texas. Misha estava na cozinha preparando um almoço de comemoração pela folga. Jared pela primeira vez estava feliz com umas férias do trabalho. Essa ultima semana fora sufocante, não conseguia se concentrar totalmente e por ser um período pré-feriado, havia muito trabalho a ser feito. Mas felizmente acabou. Agora poderia se concentrar na sua única missão de verão.

Depois de muitas horas conversando com Misha, finalmente o amigo o convenceu a ir nessa reunião da antiga turma. Afinal ele não tinha mais o que perder. Haviam se passado dez anos, e nesse período não havia sequer tido notícias do loiro. Não tinha como ficar pior. Então ele arriscaria. Iria até Brackettville e acarretaria com as conseqüências. Ele tentaria conversar com o loiro, e se Jensen o ouvisse tentaria se explicar, talvez, pela primeira vez confessar tudo que sentia por ele. Mas se caso o loiro não o quisesse vê-lo novamente, estaria preparado para isso. Só não voltaria para aquele antigo posto de amigo. Seria oito ou oitenta. Não suportaria ver Jensen com outra pessoa. E na pior das hipóteses, esse reencontro só serviria para um último adeus.

- Jay, vamos comer, já está tudo pronto. – Misha disse ainda da cozinha. Jared se levantou e foi até a copa, onde ficava sua mesa de jantar que estava completamente arrumada. Filé de frango grelhado com legumes ao vapor, e para comemorar havia uma garrafa de vinho.

- Parabéns você se superou. – ele riu. – Quem olha pra você não imagina todo esse talento na cozinha.

- Este é só um dos meus vários talentos Padalecki. – os dois sentavam de frente um pro outro e começavam a se servir. – Você conseguiu achar um vôo?

- Sim, eu acabei de comprar as duas passagens, para sexta de manhã.

- Você tem certeza disso não é Jay? Não quero que faça isso só porque eu insisti.

- Eu tenho certeza Mish. Eu acho que já está mais do que na hora de resolver isso. Eu fiquei por tempo demais remoendo essa história. E agora é o momento de esclarecer tudo.

- E você sabe que eu vou estar aqui pra tudo não é? – ele pegou a mão de Jared. – Eu sinceramente torço para que dê certo, mas se não acontecer, você vai ficar bem!

O moreno sorriu, era bom ter alguém como Misha para te dar uma força nesses momentos. – Obrigado cara, agora vamos comer antes que isso aqui esfrie.

Os dois comeram e beberam toda a garrafa de vinho. Era seu primeiro dia de férias e mereciam isso. Ficaram conversando sobre a vida e vários assuntos aleatórios. Jared na maior parte do tempo se sentia um adolescente novamente, Misha tinha toda aquela energia e com toda a pilha que ele colocava, realmente o convencia que podia dar certo. Mas mesmo assim o nervosismo aumentava a cada hora que passava. Não tinha certeza se queria que o resto da semana passasse rápido, ou devagar, mas não via à hora de rever Jensen novamente.

Com o passar das horas escureceu, Misha chamou um táxi para que o levasse de volta para seu apartamento já que não estava em condições de dirigir. Depois que o amigo foi embora Jared tomou banho e foi direto para cama, não antes de ver novamente o vídeo de Jensen. O moreno olhava os comentários e sentia-se enciumado com qualquer pessoa que comentava elogiando o loiro. Sabia que isso era bobeira, coisa de adolescente imaturo, mas não conseguia evitar. Fazia tempo que não se sentia assim. Por mais que nunca se esquecera de Jensen, agora todos aqueles sentimentos pareciam retornar junto com as recordações.

E esse ciúme o lembrava de toda a insegurança que tinha quando era mais novo. Sempre via enquanto as garotas davam em cima de Jensen, e ele não podia fazer nada além de amaldiçoar todas elas. Afinal ele era só o amigo do loiro. E tudo piorou com o tempo, afinal havia festas, e os convites para Jensen eram freqüentes. Só que no fim, ele não podia impedir o amigo de ir, muito menos de se relacionar com alguém. Mesmo que isso o ferisse muito. O que sentia pelo loiro podia parecer platônico, mas aquele contato, mesmo que amigável que tinham, já o fazia sentir muitas coisas. Talvez o loiro houvesse sido sua primeira paixão. Sim, paixão, aquele sentimento que te faz gostar de cada pequeno detalhe na pessoa, que te faz entender e justificar todos os defeitos dela, que acima de tudo quer que ela pertença somente a você.

Não soube se algum dia sentiu amor pelo loiro, afinal os dois nunca tiveram nada mais íntimo. E essas coisas são complicadas. Isso deixava tudo mais difícil. O sentimento que ele nutriu pelo loiro, nunca mudara. Apesar de ter seguido com sua vida todos os sentimentos continuavam ali. Mas e se fosse só uma paixão de juventude? E se quando reencontrasse o loiro percebesse que não era amor em si? Não conseguia deixar de pensar nisso. Estava ficando louco com isto, com o passar dos tempos acabou deixando Jensen apenas no seu passado, não pensava no loiro muito menos em revê-lo e agora queria revirar tudo aquilo e ver se é amor. Só podia estar ficando louco. Depois de se revirar na cama por algumas horas ele conseguiu dormir sendo vencido pelo cansaço.

**J2**

FLASH BACK ON

Faltava apenas um dia para o baile de formatura, que aconteceria depois do último dia de aula antes das férias de fim de ano. Os dois estavam em uma loja de ternos, em um shopping na cidade vizinha. Jared esperava enquanto um vendedor tentava achar algo do seu tamanho. Jensen já estava no provador, experimentando um dos ternos sugeridos pelo vendedor.

- Então como estou? – disse sorrindo enquanto saía do provador. Jared estava sentado em um sofá que ficava de frente aos provadores.

- Ficou ótimo cara, deu até uma melhorada em você!

- Cala a boca Padalecki, não fique com inveja só porque foi fácil achar algo que caísse bem em mim. – os dois riram. Jensen se encarava no espelho que estava na parede à direita do provador. Jared não tirava os olhos do loiro, o que não passou despercebido pelo mesmo. - Então Jay você já convidou alguém ou está esperando um convite meu?

- Muito engraçado Jensen, não, eu ainda não convidei ninguém. Você vai com a Alona Tal? – o moreno tentava disfarçar olhando para alguns ternos da vitrine.

- Sim, a Alona me jogou indiretas a semana toda. Então acabei convidando. Se quiser eu posso te arranjar uma garota pra ir com você. Aposto que a Alona deve ter alguma amiga.

- Não, pode deixar que eu me viro. – O vendedor voltou com um terno para Jared.

- Aqui está, espero que esse fique do tamanho certo. – O moreno pegou o terno com o vendedor e entrou para um provador. – Parece que este ficou bom em você Jensen, vai ficar com ele, ou quer experimentar outro?

- Acho que vou ficar com este mesmo, eu gostei dele. – Era um terno com colete preto em seda e lã que se encaixava perfeitamente no corpo do loiro. O colete possuía um decote em V, e a calça tinha cós com passantes para o cinto, e era levemente justa que fazia jus as pernas dele. Para quebrar o preto, uma clássica camisa branca. E por fim a gravata preta.

- Certo, agora só resta ver se aquele vai ficar bem em Jared. – Dito isso o homem voltou para dentro do estoque, talvez fosse procurar algum outro terno. Não demorou até que Jared saísse do provador. O terno que vestia era completo azul escuro em lã-lã mohair mista, e a calça possuía modelagem slim dando ao moreno um visual mais despojado.

- Então como estou? – ele imitou o loiro.

- Sinceramente você ficou bonito Jay. Que milagre, não? - por mais que tenham rido da piada, Jensen notou que Jared havia corado com o elogio. – Então, eu vou ficar com este mesmo, esse é sua escolha final?

- Bom, eu gostei dele, fiquei bem... – os dois se encaravam no espelho, um ao lado do outro. Por um tempo fora só o que eles fizeram, até que o vendedor voltou confirmando com os dois as escolhas. Eles se trocaram novamente, vestiram suas roupas. E pegaram os ternos e fora embora. Estavam com o carro do pai de Jensen. E durante o retorno para casa conversaram pouco. Mais uma vez aquele clima estranho pairava sobre os dois, o que seria isso? Estavam tão perdidos nos próprios pensamentos que nem tentavam disfarçar puxando algum assunto.

Jensen deixou Jared em casa, e depois seguiu para a sua. Pendurou seu terno e depois se jogou em sua cama. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Estava estranhando a si mesmo. Não conseguia distinguir o que sentia ou o que estava passando por sua cabeça agora. Depois de ficar encarando o teto por um tempo ele foi tomar banho e refrescar a cabeça. Já estava se acostumando com essa rotina. Acordava encontrava Jared, as coisas ficavam confusas ele voltava pra casa e dormia. A única certeza era que o moreno passava tempo demais na cabeça do loiro.

No dia seguinte, foi para seu último dia de aula. Que nada mais era do que pegar suas notas finais e se despedir dos professores e alguns alunos. Na mesma noite haveria o baile de formatura. Já havia sido parado por Alona várias vezes para confirmar que iria com ela. Ainda não havia parado para conversar com Jared, nem sabia se o amigo havia encontrado alguém para levar ao baile. Estava uma correria, com a preparação do auditório para a noite. Os outros alunos haviam pedido para que o loiro cantasse no baile. Ele não ficaria como atração principal, mas cantaria quando a banda precisasse de um tempo.

O dia passou, Jensen voltou para casa, e não havia conversado com Jared ainda. Como estava em cima da hora, o loiro depois de tomar banho vestia seu terno em frente ao espelho. Sabia que deveria ter pelo menos ligado para o moreno. Mas depois do estranho clima seria melhor esperar um pouco, encontraria com Jared no baile e provavelmente voltaria tudo ao normal. Terminou de se vestir, arrumou seu cabelo e então foi até o carro. Teria que buscar Alona em sua casa e depois seguiria para o baile.

Quando chegaram ao colégio, eram oito horas, todo o lugar estava iluminado. E o auditório com uma decoração de inverno. O lugar estava lindo. O palco montado com tudo pronto para a banda. Por todo lugar havia pequenas luminárias e no centro do auditório não poderia faltar um grande globo de luz. Grande parte dos alunos já estava lá, e os professores responsáveis pelo controle do baile também. Alona o puxou para dançar, sua cabeça estava completamente longe dali. Procurava por Jared inconscientemente e nem sequer prestava atenção no que a garota falava.

Depois de incontáveis minutos ele viu o moreno chegando pelo corredor que dava até o local. Jared estava vestido impecável, como na loja. Mas algo estava diferente, algo a mais chamava atenção de Jensen agora. O moreno chegava sozinho. Não havia convidado ninguém? O que passava pela cabeça do loiro era simplesmente correr até ele. Mas não sabia como os dois estavam agora, depois do clima estranho da volta pra casa, os dois nem sequer haviam conversado. Agora seria o momento.

- Alona, você me dá licença eu preciso falar com o Jared. – disse enquanto afastava a garota, que sem entender apenas consentiu. Andou pelo lugar indo em direção ao moreno, que permanecia parado na entrada. Estava nervoso não sabia o que falar. – Oi Jay, você veio sozinho?

- Ei Jensen, sim, eu vim sozinho. Estava em cima da hora e eu não quis arrumar nada correndo. – o moreno tinha as mãos nos bolsos, e Jensen conseguia sentir que ele estava tenso.

- Você está certo, é melhor assim. – mais uma vez estavam se encarando naquele silêncio agonizante. Por Deus, quando a amizade deles havia complicado tanto? O que estava acontecendo?

- Você já cantou?

- Ainda não, e na verdade eu só me dei conta tarde que não preparei nenhuma música, eu não sei o que vou cantar. – ele riu.

- É a sua cara não se dar conta do mais importante. – o moreno brincou. Os dois riram, mas era coisa do loiro ou aquilo tinha soado quase como uma indireta para outra coisa?

- Enfim, vamos tomar alguma coisa. – ele disse colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Jared, o direcionando para onde ficavam as bebidas e comidas.

- E a Alona Jen?

- Ela vai ficar bem, deve estar com as amigas.

- Achei que gostasse dela...

- Eu já te disse, ela jogou indireta e eu não queria chatear ela, só isso. – pegava dois ponches, e entregou um para o moreno. Os dois continuaram conversando. Esquecendo-se de todo o resto, felizmente o clima entre os dois estava se amenizando. Por mais que algumas vezes coisas assim aconteciam, eles sempre voltavam ao normal. Talvez não fosse nada demais.

Depois de um tempo Alona veio até eles, dizendo que a banda faria uma pausa agora e que queriam que Jensen cantasse. Como até agora a banda só havia cantado músicas dançantes seria o momento para um pouco de musica lenta.

- Você sobe, canta e toca não se preocupe eu faço companhia pro Jared. – a garota riu, enquanto pegava um dos braços do moreno. E Jared fazia aquele sorriso sem graça. Uma cena cômica para o loiro. Ele subiu no palco, com o violão que já estava preparado. Não havia preparado nenhuma música, e agora, com todo aquele clima do inverno, só conseguiu pensar em uma música.

_"This is my winter song to you_  
><em>The storm is coming soon<em>  
><em>It rolls in from the sea<em>

_My voice, a beacon in the night_  
><em>My words will be your light<em>  
><em>To carry you to me<em>

_Is love alive?_  
><em>Is love alive?"<em>

_"Esta é minha cançao de inverno para você_  
><em>A tempestade chega em breve<em>  
><em>Ela vem pelo mar<em>

_Minha voz, um farol na noite_  
><em>Minhas palavras serão a sua luz<em>  
><em>Para lhe trazer pra mim<em>

_O amor vive?_  
><em>O amor vive?"<em>

Nesse momento os casais já se formavam no centro do auditório, e bem em frente ao palco, Jared dançava com Alona. Era estranho tudo aquilo, ele pela primeira vez não queria estar cantando, mas sim lá, dançando. E por uma fração de segundos ele pensou não em dançar com Alona, mas com o moreno. E neste momento por pouco sua voz não falhou. Não poderia pensar uma coisa dessas. Isso não estava certo.

_"They say that things just cannot grow_  
><em>Beneath the winter snow<em>  
><em>Or so I have been told<em>

_They say were buried far_  
><em>Just like a distant star<em>  
><em>I simply cannot hold<em>

_Is love alive?_  
><em>Is love alive?"<em>

_"Eles dizem que essas coisas apenas não podem crescer_  
><em>Abaixo da neve de inverno<em>  
><em>Ou foi o que me disseram<em>

_Eles dizem que foram enterrados longe_  
><em>Apena como uma distante estrela<em>  
><em>Que eu não posso abraçar<em>

_O amor vive?_  
><em>O amor vive?"<em>

Jensen não queria passar por aquilo. Não queria colocar uma amizade em risco. E pior, colocar em risco toda sua vida. Aquilo nunca havia acontecido com ele, então por que agora? Por que com Jared? Não conseguia tirar seus olhos do moreno, ele dançava com a garota e o loiro de certa forma a invejava. Por poder fazer aquilo ali, sem nenhuma preocupação. Afinal era so um garoto e uma garota dançando. Além disso, tinham todos os outros envolvidos com aquilo. Seus pais, como explicaria algo assim para eles? Isso era coisa demais para ele. Se até hoje eles foram amigos e mais nada, não seria difícil continuar assim. Certo?

_"This is my winter song_  
><em>December never felt so wrong<em>  
><em>Cause you're not where you belong<em>  
><em>Inside my arms."<em>

_"Esta é minha canção de inverno_  
><em>Dezembro nunca pareceu tão errado<em>  
><em>Por que você não esta aonde pertence<em>  
><em>Entre meus braços."<em>

Quando terminou, o loiro fora aplaudido pelos colegas e professores, a banda estava pronta para voltar. Ele desceu do palco e depois de encontrar com Jared e Melissa, os três foram se sentar em uma mesa. Conversaram sobre o futuro, sobre os planos que tinham, e o tempo passou mais depressa do que o esperado. Já estava no fim do baile, depois de muitas fotos e mais algumas danças. Jensen se despediu de Jared, e foi levar a acompanhante até em casa. O moreno recusou a carona, disse que estava com o carro de seu pai. Enquanto levava Alona para casa, pensou em quanto havia se surpreendido com ela. Não estava esperando que ela fosse tão compreensiva em aceitar passar todo o baile com ele e Jared. Além disso, ela era uma ótima garota, engraçada. Não se arrependeu de tê-la convidado.

- Pronto, chegamos. – desligou o carro em frente à casa da loira. – Eu me diverti hoje com você.

- Obrigada Jensen, eu também gostei. Bom se você quiser então nós podemos nos ver depois... O que acha?

- É, seria legal, podemos marcar depois.

- Certo, vamos ter um encontro, eu e você. – a loira se aproximou e o beijou, segurando em sua nuca. – Boa noite Jensen.

O loiro continuava estático enquanto Alona saía do carro e ia em direção a sua casa. Quando finalmente voltou a si, ele ligou o carro e partiu, já passava da meia noite, mas ele não poderia voltar para casa ainda. Depois de parar na casa de Jared, ele desceu do carro, foi até a janela do moreno e com algumas pedrinhas na janela, chamou a atenção de Jared.

- Jensen o que você pensa que está fazendo? Aqui tem campainha!

- Eu não queria acordar seus pais, desce ai, eu tenho uma surpresa. – Ele piscou. O moreno fechou a janela, e depois de pouco tempo estava lá fora.

- Então o que foi?

- Já estava indo pra cama Padalecki? – o loiro brincou o moreno já estava com uma calça de pijama e uma blusa qualquer. – Entra no carro Jay.

- O que? Espera me explica o que você veio fazer aqui? – Jensen não deu resposta só entrou no carro, Jared vencido mais uma vez, só seguiu o loiro que o levou até o parque que ficava junto ao lago da cidade. Parou no estacionamento, em uma vaga que ficava de frente para uma parte do lago.

- Eu passei em uma loja de bebidas. – ele pegou no banco de traz uma caixa com algumas cervejas. – É nosso ultimo dia no ensino médio, temos o direito.

- Não acredito que me tirou de casa pra isso. – o moreno riu, Jensen já o havia tirado de casa por bem menos. Pegou uma das cervejas e começou a beber.

Enquanto recostavam os bancos, Jensen ligou o rádio. Bebia sua cerveja, e ambos apenas encaravam o lago que estava iluminado pela lua.

- Jay, onde você se imagina daqui a dez, quinze anos?

- Eu não sei Jen, não pensei muito sobre isso.

- Mas se imagina casado? Com uma família? – a voz do loiro saiu mais baixa do que o normal.

- Talvez... Por que tudo isso cara? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Jared o encarava.

- Não, eu só não sei o que fazer da minha vida agora, entende?

- Acho que sim Jen. – Os dois voltaram a encarar o lago, enquanto bebiam e o loiro fez questão de aumentar o volume do rádio. E eles ficaram ali, observando o lago, a lua, as estrelas, ao som de um antigo rock dos anos oitenta, sem falar mais nada.

FLASH BACK OFF

Jensen ainda estava na cama, encarando o teto. Era quinta de manhã e eles havia acordado depois daquele estranho sonho com o passado. Aquelas lembranças da noite de formatura fazia muito tempo que não pensava nisso. Mas com o passar dos dias e a proximidade da reunião, do reencontro com todos, com Jared. Muitas lembranças do ensino médio passavam por sua cabeça. Como seria o reencontro com o moreno? O que ele falaria? O que Jared falaria? Não sabia o que esperar deste dia. Não havia certeza se o moreno iria estar lá e uma parte do loiro torcia para que ele não aparecesse, por medo de como Jared o trataria, sabia que o principal motivo de perderem o contato foi por sua atitude idiota daquele dia.

A outra parte de Jensen, que torcia para que o moreno estivesse lá, torcia para que tudo continuasse como era no passado. Que os dois conversassem, e depois de alguns minutos já não lembrariam mais o porquê de terem "brigado". Era assim que sempre acontecia. Será que voltaria a se repetir? E se acontecesse? Voltariam a ser amigos, como se esses dez anos não tivessem passado? Como se aquele beijo no lago não tivesse acontecido? Jensen não tinha certeza do que faria, e do que aconteceria. Não dependia apenas dele, também dependia do moreno. Mas agora ele tinha uma certeza, não fugiria de mais nada.

_Continua._

* * *

><p>NA: Ok, não teve muita demora desta vez, como sempre peço desculpas por qualquer erro de tradução da música ( que por sinal é Winter Song ) e também por qualquer erro que tenha no capítulo. PS: eu simplesmente amo essa música desde que vi em um quote de SPN no tumblr com ela, então pra mim encaixou bem no contexto. Então é isso, obrigado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Finalmente chegou a sexta feira, Jensen estava acordado já passava das oito da manhã e ele estava na cozinha do pequeno kitnet que dividia com o amigo. Terminava de preparar do café enquanto ouvia uma música aleatória no rádio. Assim que colocou os ovos e bacon na mesa Tom apareceu com aquela cara de sono e o cabelo ainda atrapalhado.

- Acordou cedo e ainda preparou todo o café, que milagre. – o moreno brincou.

- Eu não consegui dormir direito, acho que é a ansiedade.

- Por amanhã? Jensen você precisa relaxar cara.

- Eu sei disso Tom, mas sabe como eu sou. E por que você acordou cedo?

- Pelos barulhos desastrosos que você fez! - os dois riram enquanto sentavam na pequena mesa que dividia lugar com os móveis da cozinha. – Já sabe quando quer ir?

- Pensei em ir amanhã de manhã, afinal o evento é só a noite então não teria atraso.

- Ótimo, assim eu posso te acompanhar.

- Tom não precisa fazer isso. – o loiro sabia que o moreno estava no último ano da faculdade então tinha muitas coisas para fazer.

- Sem charme Jensen, não tem como eu te deixar sozinho nessa. Do jeito que você está é bem provável que tenha um ataque cardíaco antes de chegar lá.

E continuaram com o café da manhã, com aquele clima tranqüilo e divertido. Tom era um grande amigo de Jensen, e o loiro era muito grato por isso. O moreno era engraçado e sempre que podia ajudava. Inclusive em sua carreira de cantor. Sempre que sabia de alguma festa ou evento ele sugeria que chamassem o loiro e graças à ele conseguiu cantar para muitas pessoas que foram o apresentando à outras e agora ele conseguia viver sem passar por nenhuma dificuldade. Por várias vezes passou por sua cabeça se seu relacionamento com Jared estaria assim se não tivessem se desentendido. Tom tinha um jeito muito parecido com o seu antigo amigo, o que sempre fazia com que o loiro se lembrasse dos velhos tempos. Talvez por isso tenha se dado tão bem com o mais novo.

Tom nasceu no estado de Nova Iorque, mas morava em Dallas há alguns anos por conta da faculdade. Quando se conheceram não pode deixar de notar como várias coisas nele, o lembrava Jared. Além de bastante parecidos na personalidade e jeito de ser, Tom também era alto e usava a mesma franja que Jared tinha. Provavelmente isso fizera com que o loiro se envolvesse tão rápido com ele. O mais novo preenchia todo aquele espaço que há anos estava vazio na vida do loiro. De certa forma também se sentia mal quanto a esta relação, ele nunca havia sido totalmente sincero com Tom sobre o que aconteceu entre ele e Jared. Por mais que soubesse que o mais novo nunca o trataria de forma diferente, algo o impedia de contar. Não tinha certeza se as coisas entre eles continuariam normais depois que Tom soubesse que eram as coisas em comum entre ele e Jared que fizeram o loiro gostar tanto dele.

**J2**

Jared havia acordado cedo, seu vôo partia às nove horas da manhã e como sempre queria chegar com um bom tempo para não haver nenhum imprevisto. Ele e Misha tomaram café no caminho do aeroporto em um café. E depois de passarem pelo check-in e embarcarem estavam em seus acentos esperando a decolagem do avião. O vôo até Dallas duraria quatro horas e, portanto chegariam pouco depois da uma da tarde.

- Quando você quer ir para Brackettville Jay?

- Eu sei que fizemos reservas para ficar hoje em Dallas, mas eu pensei em alugar um carro e irmos hoje mesmo para lá. – Jared estava nervoso e passava as mãos pela coxa.

- Jay fica tranqüilo, a cidade vai continuar lá amanhã. – ele riu.

- Me desculpe Misha, mas eu estou muito ansioso sabe.

- Eu pude notar isso nos últimos dias. – ele colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Jared. – Você não precisa se estressar com isso vai dar tudo certo, desde que você mantenha a calma.

- É que... Você não tem ideia de quantas vezes eu pensei em voltar e ver como as coisas estavam. E de repente essa reunião acontece assim, eu não sei, isso parece uma chance de concertar tudo.

- Eu consigo entender Jay, mas você tem que controlar toda essa expectativa.

- Misha eu não sou mais aquele garotinho chorão. Eu estou preparado. Eu estou indo pra resolver de uma vez por todas. Eu só preciso terminar esse capítulo da minha vida que eu prolonguei até hoje.

- Então não se preocupe tanto, sei que vai dar tudo certo. E você sabe que meus instintos não mentem.

Não demorou até que o avião decolasse. O nervosismo de Jared aumentava a cada minuto que passava. Por mais decidido que pudesse parecer nos discursos que poderia dar agora, ele estava completamente a mercê do loiro. O que mais o assustava era o rumo que isso poderia tomar. Nunca estaria preparado o bastante para uma despedida final. E esses últimos dias, pensar novamente no loiro, ouvi-lo cantar, todas as recordações do passado fez com que aquela esperança acordasse de novo em seu peito.

Mas a decisão de resolver tudo naquela viagem era verdadeira. Se fosse para se despedir para sempre do loiro, faria isso. Viveu sem Jensen até agora, poderia viver sem ele, certo? Não era momento para fazer drama, já estava crescido para saber como a vida funciona. Nem sempre as coisas seguem o curso que imaginamos. E temos que nos adaptar a isto. O restante do vôo foi tranqüilo, Jared e Misha conversaram mais um pouco e finalmente chegaram até o Texas. Depois de desembarcarem e pegarem seus pertences eles seguiram até um táxi, iriam para o hotel em que fizeram reservas para no mínimo descansarem depois da viagem. A reserva foi feita no Hilton Dallas Lincoln Centre, e assim que resolveram tudo na recepção foram até o quarto.

- Vamos almoçar no restaurante do hotel, ou você quer sair Jay?

- Acho melhor ficarmos aqui, você está certo, podemos ir para Brackettville amanhã. Vamos descansar e relaxar um pouco, estamos de férias. – disse enquanto arrumava sua bagagem ao lado de sua cama. O quarto era relativamente grande, com duas camas espaçosas e grandes janelas com vista para a cidade. Também havia um frigobar e um pequeno bar com algumas bebidas.

- Ótimo, então porque não descemos, almoçamos, e depois planejamos algo para fazer hoje. – Misha estava querendo animar o amigo. – Você precisa se divertir um pouco, faz um bom tempo que não saímos!

- É você tem razão, acho que já até tenho uma ideia de onde ir.

Os dois então desceram até o restaurante do hotel, fizeram seus pedidos e enquanto almoçavam Jared contava algumas antigas histórias que aconteceram com ele em Dallas. Estava tudo calmo, a ansiedade de Jared já passava e ele conseguia pensar racionalmente de novo. Depois do almoço, voltaram ao quarto.

- Se importa se eu tomar banho primeiro? – Misha já mexia em sua mala.

- Não, pode ir. – Jared pensou por um instante e interrompeu o amigo que já caminhava até o banheiro. – Hey, eu acho que vou atrás do carro para alugar, assim já adianto as coisas, tudo bem?

- Ótimo, quando você conseguir o carro, volta e nos planejamos aonde ir hoje.

E assim Jared saiu do quarto enquanto Misha ia em direção ao banheiro já tirando a camisa que vestia. Jared conferiu as horas, eram pouco mais de três horas, daria tempo suficiente de ir até alguma locação de carros, e depois dar uma passada em um Pub.

**J2**

O loiro estava no centro da cidade, estava a caminho do Pub, que sempre se apresentava. Com toda ansiedade por sábado, ainda não havia se desculpado por não poder comparecer ao local neste fim de semana, onde mais uma vez iria cantar ao vivo para os clientes. Como era sexta o local ficava aberto desde cedo, pois junto com o fim de semana eram os dias que mais lucravam. Mesmo não estando muito movimentado agora, haviam alguns clientes e outros empregados limpando o lugar e o preparando para as apresentações do fim de semana.

Jensen entrou e viu a dona do lugar no caixa conversando com uma das recepcionistas do lugar. Depois que elas aparentemente pararam de conversar ele se aproximou.

- Boa tarde Felícia.

- Jensen, como está querido? – ela sorriu simpática.

- Eu estou ótimo, obrigado. Eu queria me desculpar por não poder vir este final de semana, como eu disse tem este encontro na minha antiga escola e eu realmente gostaria de ir.

- Não tem com que se preocupar querido, eu entendo perfeitamente. E não se preocupe pode me recompensar se apresentando aqui assim que voltar. – ela piscou.

- Eu prometo que sim. – riu. – Quem você chamou para cantar? – os dois andavam até o palco que estava sendo arrumado por alguns empregados do pub.

- Um garoto da faculdade local, ele já havia pedido para se apresentar aqui antes, mas como eu tinha você, não precisava de mais um.

- Aposto que vai dar certo, sabe que a maioria dos clientes vem pelo aconchego desse lugar.

- E todos ficam por sua voz, e seu carisma no palco. – ela disse colocando a mão sobre o ombro do loiro. – Sabe bem disso.

- Não é pra tanto, mas eu sempre vou ser muito grato por tudo que você já fez por mim.

- Sem esse clima de despedida, é só dessa vez que estou te liberando Jensen. – os dois riram da brincadeira da mulher.

- Tudo bem, eu só vim para me desculpar com você, preciso arrumar as coisas que vou levar na viagem então nos vemos depois Felícia. – se despediram com um abraço e o loiro seguiu em direção ao seu carro.

Realmente era agradecido àquela mulher, foi graças a ela que ficou estável ali. Ela sempre o deu suporte, e pelo menos uma vez por mês ele se apresentava no pub. E com isso, ficou conhecido entre os bares e pubs da cidade. Aquilo o fazia acreditar que realmente poderia conseguir conquistar o que sonhou algum dia. Era só uma questão de oportunidade.

Sempre soube o que queria fazer pelo resto de sua vida. E isto era cantar. Sabia que era o sonho de outras milhares de pessoas. E por mais que não pudesse admitir que quisesse o reconhecimento de ser um grande cantor, o que mais importava era conseguir viver apenas com a música. Isso só o motivava a continuar. Pois não importa a fama quando se está fazendo algo que gosta e você dá o seu coração por aquilo. Então continuaria cantando, sem pretensão, só pelo prazer de entreter e emocionar as pessoas.

**J2**

Jared finalmente estacionou em frente ao pub. Hoop & Grape, estava escrito na placa de entrada do pub. Era o mesmo lugar que foi mencionado no vídeo que o moreno achou na internet em que Jensen aparecia cantando. Depois de procurar por ele no GPS, acabou chegando facilmente. Agora estava ali parado, ainda com as mãos no volante apenas encarando a porta. Encontraria com Jensen ali?

Sua respiração estava descompassada, sim ele estava nervoso. E mais do que isso estava com medo. Será que deveria fazer isso, aparecer assim do nada? Mas em algum momento teria que encarar o loiro. Então por uma súbita coragem, saiu do carro e foi em direção a entrada. Assim que entrou, conseguiu ver alguns clientes sentados em mesas, e algumas pessoas arrumando um palco. Podia imaginar que estava vazio por conta do horário e assim seguiu até o bar onde encontrou uma mulher entretida em alguns papéis.

- Com licença, você poderia me dar uma informação? – disse depois de se aproximar da mulher.

- Claro, e o que seria?

- Por acaso, Jensen Ackles já se apresentou aqui? – perguntou meio sem jeito.

- Ah sim, ele se apresenta aqui algumas vezes. – a mulher se virou para ele, o olhando de cima a baixo. – Você quem é?

- Me desculpe, meu nome é Jared. – estendeu a mão à mulher, que o cumprimentou.

- Eu me chamo Felícia, sou a dona do lugar. Você é amigo do Jensen?

- Quase isso, eu o estava procurando, vi uma apresentação dele aqui.

- Que falta de sorte, ele saiu daqui não faz muito tempo, por pouco não se encontraram. – ela disse sorrindo. – Eu tenho o número dele, posso avisar que o está procurando.

- Não! – aquilo havia sido quase um grito. – Não precisa se preocupar eu sei onde o encontrar, só pensei que ele pudesse estar aqui, mas não se preocupe. Agora me desculpe o incomodo eu já vou indo.

- Oh, tudo bem então, se estiver interessado pode voltar depois, o Jensen não cantará hoje, mas teremos outro rapaz.

- Claro, eu vou sim. Até mais. – Depois de um aceno com a mão o moreno se virou e saiu do pub, voltando para seu carro. "Por pouco não havia encontrado com Jensen". Tremia só de pensar nisso. Poderia ter visto o loiro frente a frente se tivesse chegado um pouco antes. Uma adrenalina tomava conta de todo seu corpo. Por mais que soubesse que poderia encontrar o loiro ali saber que realmente estavam tão próximos causava ao moreno arrepios. Depois de dez anos finalmente o veria novamente.

Saiu dali e foi direto para o hotel onde estava hospedado, iria tomar banho e mais tarde sair com Misha, talvez assim ele relaxasse. Depois de alguns minutos, estacionou na rua e subiu até o quarto. Misha estava sentado em uma poltrona mexendo no seu notebook, Jared apenas o cumprimentou e foi até o banheiro. Após tirar toda a roupa que vestia, ele ligou o chuveiro com uma temperatura morna. A água percorria por todo seu corpo, molhando seus cabelos, seus ombros descendo pelas costas, aquilo não poderia estar mais relaxante. Com os olhos fechados apenas sentindo o calor da água em contato com seu corpo, Jared passava o sabonete pelo seu braço, indo ao peito depois até seu abdômen.

E assim o moreno acabou pensando em Jensen, na voz que havia ouvido no vídeo, e sem perceber começou a estimular seu membro que enrijecia em sua mão. Jared pensava na voz do loiro sussurrando em seu ouvido, imaginava como seria passar a mão por seu corpo e tê-lo completamente para si. Os movimentos que seguiam rápidos e constantes eram seguidos pela outra mão que tocava seu corpo. Com as costas apoiadas do Box do banheiro, ele mordia o lábio enquanto sentia todo seu corpo responder àqueles movimentos, podia sentir que logo chegaria à seu ápice. Todos os seus músculos responderam quando ele teve seu orgasmo sozinho naquele banheiro.

Jared ainda com a respiração descompassada, terminou de se ensaboar e depois de enxaguar ele saiu do Box se secando com uma toalha e depois colocando um roupão. Assim saiu do banheiro, Misha continuava entretido no notebook, de costas para o amigo ele se vestiu. Depois de se vestir e jogar o roupão sobre a cama, Jared calçou seus sapatos e com Misha, saiu para beber.

Era pouco mais de sete da noite, Jared sabia que não encontraria Jensen naquele pub, mas em saber que o loiro freqüentava o lugar, o fazia querer estar ali.

- Como descobriu esse lugar Jay? – Misha perguntou enquanto desciam do carro.

- Eu descobri pela internet, eu te conto lá dentro. – Os dois entraram no lugar, que diferente de mais cedo estava bem cheio. Acharam uma mesa vazia e se sentaram nela. – Lembra que eu te disse que havia visto um vídeo do Jensen cantando? Ele cantava nesse pub.

- Sério? Ele pode estar aqui hoje?

- Não... Eu conversei com a dona do lugar mais cedo, ele não vai se apresentar hoje.

- Vocês já querem pedir? – uma jovem garçonete parou frente aos dois.

- Eu vou querer só um refrigerante. – como estava dirigindo Jared não queria correr nenhum risco.

- Bom, eu quero uma dose de uísque, por favor. – a mulher anotou o pedido e logo foi buscar as bebidas. – Você já sabe o que vai falar para ele?

- Para o Jensen? Não. Quero dizer, acho que eu deveria me explicar, mas não sei se isso faz diferença agora...

- Se explicar?

- Dizer por que o beijei, por que fui embora sem me despedir. Só não sei se isso vai mudar alguma coisa.

- Acho que você só vai saber quando conversar com ele.

- Aqui senhores. - A garçonete voltara com suas bebidas. Os dois continuaram conversando, depois das oito horas o cantor que iria se apresentar naquela noite começou seu show. Os dois ficaram por mais um tempo ali, até que Jared decidiu que já estava na hora de voltar porque Misha já estava se atrapalhando para falar. Voltaram ao hotel por volta de dez horas. Misha assim que se jogou na cama dormiu. Jared ficou algum tempo deitado pensando em como seria amanhã, mas logo fora vencido pelo sono.

**J2**

Eram quase dez horas e Jensen terminava de arrumar suas coisas para viajar até Brackettville. Estava sentado em sua cama colocando as ultimas coisas dentro da mochila quando Tom entrou.

- Já está tudo pronto?

- Acho que sim.

- Então que tal sairmos um pouco, ir até algum bar...

- Hoje não Tom, eu prefiro ir dormir.

- Você recusando um bar? – ele se aproximou, colocou a mão na testa do loiro, e depois se sentou na cama. – Estranho nem está doente.

Jensen riu. – Eu só prefiro ficar aqui hoje.

- Isso é por causa daquela tal reunião de turma?

- Talvez... – Jensen encarava sua mochila, não queria ter que dar detalhes, não agora.

- O que foi Jen? Isso está me parecendo mais sério, você está todo estranho esses dias.

- É que tem muitas coisas inacabadas Tom, e eu olho agora, continuo o mesmo cara que saiu daquela cidade há dez anos. Não tenho um emprego fixo ou uma que minha vida não progrediu.

- Jensen não pense assim, ok? – Tom colocou a mão no ombro do amigo. – As coisas acontecem com um tempo diferente para cada um, isso não quer dizer que você não progrediu. Sua hora vai chegar cara.

- Valeu Tom.

- Bom, se você não quer sair, então eu vou. – ele se levantou em direção a porta. – Minhas coisas já estão arrumadas, quando quiser ir amanhã, é só me avisar.

Jensen voltou para sua mochila, terminou de fechá-la e a colocou no canto do quarto junto com algumas outras. Apagou a luz e deitou-se na cama encarando o teto. Era muita coisa passando por sua cabeça, mas isso não o impediu de cair no sono.

* * *

><p><strong>Contínua...<strong>


End file.
